


give me shelter

by polyamory



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyamory/pseuds/polyamory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre forgets his umbrella. Luckily a charming stranger is nice enough to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me shelter

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: sharing an umbrella with someone is actually never romantic or cute outside of romcoms or fanfics. you'll both get rained on and be in a bad mood by the end of it. have fun reading!

Combeferre is standing in the rain, wishing he'd listened to Enjolras this morning when he'd told Combeferre to take an umbrella with him. But admittedly, he'd been late, and it hadn't really looked like rain; there hadn't even been a single cloud in the sky.

He looks up now at the gray sky, dark purple clouds looming on the horizon, promising a full out thunderstorm.

It's still another 15 minutes until his bus arrives, he's soaked to the bone and getting wetter by the minute.

Until he isn't anymore.

Combeferre looks behind him and there's a stranger there, holding an umbrella over both their heads.

"You looked kind of miserable, all by yourself in the rain, so I thought …” the stranger starts, looking unsure.

“Thank you,” Combeferre says with as much sincerity as he can. “Yeah, I left my umbrella at home today.”

“Seems like the worst possible day to do that,” the stranger says and Combeferre still doesn't know his name. “Oh, I'm Grantaire, by the way. Figured I’d introduce myself since we're sharing an umbrella and all.” Grantaire rubs a hand over his neck.

“Combeferre, pleased to meet you.”

“Pleased to offer you shelter,” Grantaire grins. He has a big nose and even bigger hair, but at least it's drier than Combeferre's, which is starting to really curl up in the rain.

“Thank you again for that,” Combeferre says, “though I think my class notes are already ruined beyond saving.”

“Oh, so you're a student, too?” Grantaire perks up.

“Yeah, I am. Biology major with a minor in Oceanology.” Combeferre smiles. This he knows how to talk about, even to attractive strangers such as Grantaire.

“Whoa,” Grantaire looks impressed. “I'm an art student.”

That makes sense, or at least it explains the streak of bright orange color on the side of his neck, contrasting with his dark brown skin.

“Oh, that's my bus.” Grantaire says pointing his thumb at the arriving bus. “Here, keep my umbrella,” he adds, thrusting it at Combeferre.

“What? No, I can't.” Combeferre protests.

“Yes, you can. Just take it or otherwise you're gonna make me miss my bus.” Grantaire grins.

Combeferre takes the umbrella, grumbling under his breath all the while.

“Thank you,” he says finally.

“You're welcome,” Grantaire calls back over his shoulder and then he's gone

  


Combeferre carries the umbrella with him for all of next week, hoping he'll see Grantaire again and have a chance to give it back to him.

On the day he finally does it's raining again and Combeferre does have an umbrella this time. He figures Grantaire won't object to Combeferre using his umbrella.

He's walking to the bus stop, on his way home, when he sees him.

Grantaire is standing in the rain, his thick black curls dripping.

Combeferre hurries up to where he's waiting at the bus stop, putting the umbrella over both their heads.

When Grantaire turns around he smiles, “Thought I'd return the favor.”

“Ugh, it's you. Umbrella thief.”

“You gave it to me!” Combeferre gapes.

“I know, I know. I'm joking,” Grantaire laughs.

Combeferre feels his cheeks heat up. “Maybe I could,” he starts, breaks off.

Grantaire gives him a searching look.

“Maybe I could make it up to you? Over coffee?” he asks.

“Like a date?” Grantaire says.

“If that's what you want,” Combeferre says, trying not to get his hopes up too much.

“I'd love to,” Grantaire replies, a big smile taking over his face.

“Friday?” Combeferre asks.

“Friday sounds good. Oh, that's my bus,” Grantaire says, still smiling.

“Hey,” Combeferre calls out, “don't forget your umbrella this time.”

Grantaire laughs, bright and happy, but he takes the umbrella. “See you on Friday, Combeferre!”

Combeferre finally can't hold back his smile anymore. “See you on Friday, Grantaire!” he calls after Grantaire.

A bright happiness is bubbling up in his chest and he doesn't even care that he's getting wet.

Not even the weather can rain on his good mood.


End file.
